


Not A Parade

by minstreltroubadour



Series: Jamie x Claire Photo Prompt One Shots [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: Jamie and Claire attend a party at his work. Modern AU. One Shot. Fluff





	Not A Parade

  


“You love that I go on these events with you.” Claire playfully teased Jamie as one of his colleagues were doing a comedic act for the company benefit. “You love that you get to parade me around in your arms to your friends here”

They situated themselves at the back of the room to give them a little privacy. Jamie sat in one of the tables and him being tall that he was, still left them on an eye to eye level of each other. He put a hand on her waist and she situated herself in between his open frame.

“Ye ken I do, mo nighean donn.” Jamie teased back, pulling her closer to him. “And its naught for the only reason ye think”

“No? You don’t parade me around because according to you, I’m the most beautiful creature on the planet? You know show this off” She smirked as she motioned to her slender body, perfectly hugged by long black dress with a slit that is respectful enough for the party but still makes the mind imagine. She looked at Jamie to find more teasing but his eyes suddenly went to that shade of blue when he’s being his most serious, loving and deep.

“Ye are the most beautiful creature in the planet, Sassenach” Jamie reiterated. “But I bring you here for the simple reason that I just want you with me, always. That I get to spend time with you. I bring you here to show people, not only that I snagged a gorgeous and intelligent woman, but that I was the one who lucked out and clearly got the better end of the bargain.” Jamie said in one breath, never looking away from her whiskey eyes. “Yer the best looking woman here tonight, Claire, and I am so proud that we’re together but I couldn’t care less if were at our flat and all you had on was your sweatpants, yer curls going in all directions and were just cuddling in our bed.”

“Flatterer.” Claire, tenderly touched by his words, leaned in and gave Jamie a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Jamie returned the kiss as the crowd’s applause rang behind them for the concluded presentation. 

#JxCPhotoPromptOneShots  
#Happy275thAnniversaryFrasers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just love doing this one-shot photo prompts as practice for my writing. Jamie and Claire are so fun to write as characters because they just love each other so much and once in a while, we need a good fluff story to brighten our day. Hopefully, this one does. 
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like to suggest, then I'll love to have a try at it! 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
